empiresdmwfandomcom-20200213-history
England
England is a Medieval, Gunpowder, and Imperial age civilization. Advantages * Start out with resources in a large radius around Town Center revealed on map. * Instead of Granaries, they build Food Warehouses, which generate Food automatically. * Can build Mining Camps, which automatically gather from a Gold or Stone mine. * Can temporarily reveal a spot on the map with the Town Center. * Buildings need only be started by a citizen, then build themselves automatically. * English Peasants have more Life Points. * English Peasants can carry up to 15 resources each. * England starts with extra Wood and Food. * Ranged units can hit moving targets. History Duke William of Normandy, angered at not being named King of England as promised, launched an invasion of the island in 1066. The Normans defeated the English at the Battle of Hastings and William “The Conqueror” became King. It was the last time England was successfully invaded. As time passed, England sought to maintain control of her lands in France as well as gain new territory. Centuries of on-and-off fighting and questions of rightful succession to the French throne culminated in the Hundred Years’ War (1337-1453). English possessions on the continent grew slowly at first. Then, after an unplanned truce when both countries were dealing with internal problems, King Henry V of England renewed the offensive while the French were still fighting a civil war. Henry won important battles at Harfleur and Agincourt in 1415 and went on to retake Normandy, ultimately securing the Treaty of Troyes and becoming heir to the French throne. But Henry died of disease in 1422 and the French rallied to win the war, reclaiming almost all English holdings by 1453. England later focused on overseas expansion, facilitated by the defeat of the Spanish armada. English explorers of the 16th Century were navigating the globe, ignoring Spain’s territorial claims overseas and harassing Spanish ships. Fed up, King Philip II of Spain sent the armada to invade England in 1588, but superior English ships and tactics coupled with foul weather destroyed the armada. With that, England was saved and her. Units Civilian units * Subject * Fishing Boat * Vicar Ground units * Longswordsman (Medieval Age) * Highlander (Medieval Age) * Crossbowman (Medieval Age) * Regimental Drummer (Gunpowder Age) * Arquebusier (Gunpowder Age) --> Regular (Imperial Age) * Battlefield Surgeon (Imperial Age) * Oil Smithy (Medieval Age) * Trebuchet (Medieval Age) * Culverin (Gunpowder Age & Imperial Age) * Knight (Medieval Age) * Cavalier (Gunpowder Age) --> Lancer (Imperial Age) * Cuirassier (Gunpowder Age) --> Dragoon (Imperial Age) Sea units * War Cog (Medieval Age) --> Mary Rose (Gunpowder Age) --> HMS Victory (Imperial Age) * Barge * Troop Ship Abilities * Ballistics - All English archers, cannon and towers can hit moving targets. * Bombardment - Field weapons may fire either straight ahead or in a high arc, like a siege weapon. While in “bombardment” mode, the weapon is immobile but uses more powerful munitions that damage a widespread area. * Secret Service - An agent of the Crown reports on an area of the map you choose, temporarily lifting the Fog of War in that area. Request a report at your Town Centre. * Spike Pits - This devilish booby trap, built by English Subjects, skewers enemies who pass over it. The concealed pits are invisible to most enemies. * English Gardens - English Subjects have greater health, a stronger attack and can carry more resources due to the vitality provided by working the land. Buildings * Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. * Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. * Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, * Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies * Stable - trains Cavalry units to attack enemies. * Siege Factory - creates Artillery pieces. * Temple - trains vicar. * Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. * University - researches abilities for your civilization. * Food Warehouse - generates food resource every time. * Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units * Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. * Fortress - houses your troops anytime in case of offensive attacks from your enemy. Can Advance To... * Germany * US * UK See also * * Category:Civilizations